Castle: Last seduction
by bcastletime
Summary: Castle wants to give his wife a surprise gift for their 1st anniversary. Something that she didn't get before her wedding day. Something that every fiancee should deserve to get. One last day of say 'freedom' before a life long journey together. And that's what Castle was going to give her, a 'her' day, but adds his very own Castle twists. Chapter 4 is coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Last seduction**  
 **by Sunnterra**  
 **11/8-9/15**

* * *

 **notes:** This popped into my head last night and I had to get it posted. The title got suck in my head after seeing a rerun of Castle last night (Once Upon a Time in the West-one of my favs), and then thinking back to the ruined wedding where Beckett gave up 'her day with Lanie' to go get divorced. I know kinda late but what can I say when something strikes me it does. And what can possible go wrong with a 'Castle' twists. Everything!

I know it's a short chapter but I had to post this before I saw any promos for the new episode. (the last seduction). I have not seen anything on it as of yet (except the title of course) I don't really like to get spoiled till it's closer to that episode. I also don't want it interfere with my idea that popped into my head. I am writing this one quickly, I already have about 15 pages of notes on my desk as we speak now. For a friend just emailed me telling me to look at some pictures for that episode. (which I am not going to) and from what he has seen and read it looks to be a pretty good one (for me at least). He told me that Beckett 'looks good' but doesn't she always? I told my friend I wouldn't cause I am writing my own version on it. So if you are one of those spoiler kinda people don't tell me. I want to be surprised but I do want to read some reviews on this one. Tell me what you think so far. Next chapter coming soon, I know that I am suppose to finish one story at a time but if I hate to post things after the fact, then people think that you copied the idea. So any way I hope you enjoy this one too.

* * *

 **Intro/summary:**

Castle wants to give his wife a surprise gift for their first year anniversary. Something that she (they) didn't get before her (their) wedding. Something that both wanted and thought every fiancee should deserved to get. One last day of say 'freedom' before a life long journey together. And that's what Castle was going to give to Beckett, a day, her day but with his very own Castle twists.

 **Chapter 1:**

Once again things didn't go too well for Castle's attempt to win his wife back. Their one year Anniversary, if they did in fact make it to that day, Castle in his heart was trying to hold on, was coming up in a few days.

"I have to do something special for her guys but I have no idea what to do?" Castle asked the boys, as he sat in the precinct. He was hoping that if he stopped by he'd get to see his wife, Captain Beckett again. He told himself that he would stay away from the precinct because of what happened last time. But he couldn't do it, this had become his home and he was being kicked out of it. And with Beckett not living with him as well, this was the only place that he got to get a chance to see her. He was just hoping that the boys also wouldn't kick him to the curb as well, before he could win her back. He knew they would have some ideas, for they got to still work with her everyday. He wanted to show her that he still loved her, and with their anniversary coming up. He was going to do just that.

"Castle stop trying so hard, bro. That's one of your problems." Espo answers him, after a few seconds of hesitation to getting involved with another one of Castle's schemes.

"Yeah all this trying to win her back is not working with the two of you," Ryan adds coming up. "Try..."

"I have tried talking to her but she just avoids me." Castle glances at the cups of coffee Ryan had, and sighs. That's something that he did for Beckett all the time. One of 'their' things. Something that he missed doing for her. A simple gesture that meant the world to them both. Castle swallows, "She says that she needs time and that it's not my fault but..." Castle continued on.

"Then my suggestion to you bro as my friend," he shot Ryan a mean glare, "Is to take your own advice and give her something that she asked for.." he suggested, taking a sip of coffee from his cup that Ryan made him. "like this time."

Castle lowers his head, with a sigh, "I guess that you're right Espo. A little more time..." Castle fake smiles. That's not what he wanted to hear from his friends to but maybe that is what was right for the two of them. No what was right was the two of them in each other's arms working together on this, whatever it was. Like real married couples do. But Beckett seemed to not want that, or at least that's what Castle thought.

"Of course I am," Espo once again glares a mean death glare in Ryan's direction, telling him not to say a word on that one. Then Espo blurts out, "What's the one thing missing from your wedding, well besides," Espo wiggles his fingers between him and Ryan. "us," Espo was getting up, for his cup of coffee was well, nasty.

Castle had to think on that one. What was the 'one thing' missing. The one thing that she wanted, when I wasn't listening. I got to think, help me boys.

"I am really sorry about that guys, we made the decision to get married on a spare of the moment kinda thing, it was nothing...we just did it right then..."

"Without thinking, right," Ryan added. "About..." he glance at Castle, wanted to see what he would say to that. Wanting to let him know they still haven't forgotten or gotten over his betrayal.

"Yeah, without us bro." Espo also chimes in. "You didn't even think about what it would do to us." Espo went to get the ringing now phone on his desk.

"And we didn't even get to throw you a..." Castle puts his fingers up to Ryan's mouth, which was kinda awkward for him to do. But he wanted Ryan to shut up for a second, for he just thought of the perfect gift for his wife.

He snapped his fingers. "I got it." Castle shouted out. "I know just what to get her."

"What?" Ryan asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"You my man," Castle pats him on the shoulder as he gets up. "Are a genius."

"Thanks," Ryan responds, then shakes his head not knowing what kinda idea that popped into Castle's head just because of a few words. "But what did I say?"

"A girl's day out but with my famous Castle twists." Castle lefts his eye brows, and now has the biggest grin on his face.

Oh no he didn't just say that, Ryan thought, "Wait Castle that's not..."

"Whatever you guys came up with," for Espo was watching them, but couldn't hear them. "You will have to do it..." Espo turns to place the phone back down, when he faces Ryan and Castle again, Castle was just gone, vanished.

"Where did he?" Espo shook his head. How can he disappear that quickly.

"He's going to give Beckett her surprise,"

"Oh, a 'together' surprise..." Espo chuckles some.

"It's not what you think, Javy and I think might back fire on him."

 **to be continued...**

* * *

I laughed at the 1st review of a cheating Beckett. That's funny. but...um, no that's not where this story was going. But it does have a 'Castle' twists in it! Thanks you for the reviews, more to come soon. Chapter 2 is now up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Last seduction**  
 **Chapter 2**  
 **by Sunnterra**  
 **nov 13 2015**

* * *

 **Notes:** I was hoping that I would get more of this posted before Monday's episode, which may or may not happen but I do hope that someone is enjoying it. Have not seen any spoiler(s) expect the promo (the one at the end of last weeks episode, which to me didn't excite me all that much) for the new episode- I like to be surprised with this show, since right now it's the only one that I watch live. Anyway more chapters to come, and the ending right now (already written) leaves you with a cliffhanger for more.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Castle sits in a chair in the corner of the morgue waiting on Lanie.

"Castle!" Lanie is shocked to see him just sitting there. She jumps back some, placing her hand across her chest. She wasn't use to seeing just him, without Beckett right besides him. It pained her heart every time seeing the two separated. After a few second she was able to calm herself, "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"um...uh." Castle stares up at her, with a grin on his face. "Waiting on you of course," he tries to give her his best smiling charm.

"Like I told you before I don't know anything about why she..." Lanie couldn't even talk about it. Can't talk about why she left Castle like that. One she didn't know and two it would not be something she could say without breakdown herself. She thought the two of them were stronger then what they were showing. She thought that their love could conquer anything that was thrown at them, it did before. what really happened to the two of them?

"I'm not asking about that..." She looks at the intern who was rolling a body chart in with a body bag on it towards her.

"Then what do you want?" She said not meaning to sound all pissed at him.

"I..." Castle starts but is interrupted by the intern Ash.

"ut um..." the intern clears her throat. "This is..." she points to the body bag, "I need you to sign the papers for his release." She holds out the clipboard and pen for Lanie to sign,

"Right, sorry about that Ash, I got distracted." Lanie signs the paper and her intern Ash leaves waving good bye.

Lanie gazes at Castle. "Castle I don't have time," she motion at the dead body in front of her. "Spill or get out. And it better not be about Beckett." she tries to listen to him as she was trying to keep busy herself. She wanted her mind off of Beckett, she missed her best friend.

"Um," Castle swallows. He seem to lose his nerves talking to Lanie. "Well it kinda is..."

"Castle," she dragged out his name.

"But not like that," He swallows this time harder and Lanie saw something different on his face. A troubling look, "Wait is something...is she in trouble?"

"No nothing like that either." Lanie sees the magazine that he has in his hand.

"That's wow." _I wish I could go there_ , she sighs. "You're taking her on a trip, there." She points out.

"uh um..." Castle swallows again, "Not exactly I was hoping," he grins but he gets a more pissed off look from her.

"Get on with it. Want do you want? I have," she starts to pull on the zipper of the bag.

"I was sending her..."

"Alone to that place," she turns to look him straight in the eyes.

"uh um..." _Why can't I find the words to say to her. I have never had this problem before_.

Lanie was wishing that he was sending her away. Beckett is so lucky, I wish my husband was sending me away. Wait he is...trying to get rid of her...she shook the idea and to keep her mind off of it she went back to working with the dead body.

"Look it's my..." he corrects himself "Our..." he sniffles a little. "One year anniversary." He sighs, "I thought I'd give her a surprise," That got Lanie's attention but why take a trip she's never going to go on with you. "I wanted to give her something special something that she didn't get to get before we got married you know the one thing that all women deserve. A..."

"A bachelorette party?" she commented.

"Something like that," he become like himself and was able to talk right now, "I was thinking more of a girls day out." He held the paper up. "Like ..."

"That place, you wanted her to go and what you wanted my approval on it first?" she snorted at him. He could tell that she was disappointed,

"Kinda," he smiles again, "I kinda wanted her best friend to go with her." Lanie had to let the words sink in, her best friend to go too. "So what do you say?" He lifted his eyes brows. "Want to join her?"

"Wait, what?" she turns to him picking up the magazine in his hands.

"You want me..us, to go here." she points to the building on the magazine, "for the day,"

"You're her best friend," He looks up at her. "Aren't you, or did I miss something?"

"No, I am just..."

"It's a girls,...he emphasizes on the word girls. "Day out. I just thought. I ask."

"It's..." she sighs taking a step back.

"It is lovely isn't it." he smiles, "I liked it and thought she would." he continues to smile hopefully convincing her. With him smiling that that kind of smile though she had other thoughts run through her head of why this might not be a good idea. Some kinda bizarre plan of his to get her back in his life.

"Oh wait," she hesitates, then she moves her eyes to meet his with a quizzical look.

"Yes," he is a taken back from her expression. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"You want me to go and spy on her."

"Wait what?" he shakes his head slightly. "Where did that come from? " He tries to play all innocently. "I..."

"Castle I am not going to spy," She jams the book in his hands, "On Beckett for you, she means..."

"She means to world to me too, that's why..."

"It's not happening." She shouts, "I can't believe that you would ask me something like this..."

"I..." Lanie points to the door.

"Get out of here, Castle." He sighs and gets up slowly. "I mean it now!" she shouts again at him.

"I can't believe that everyone thinks that I would go that far...I was just trying to do something nice for my wife and her best friend by giving her a surprise and yet everyone thinks...oh never mind...everyone thinks that I cooking up a sinister plan."

"Can you blame us," she remarked, then seeing him lower his head, regretting saying that to him.

"I thought that her best friend would want to see her happy and help me make that happen but I guess that I was wrong with this too...what a shame, now she won't get..." He walks out of the morgue doors, he slows down once he enters the hallway. 'Wait for it...wait for it...' he says in a whispering tone out loud.

He heard the doors behind him and Lanie's voice call out,

"Wait Castle," he turns his head. Bingo lifting his eyes brows, I knew that would get to her. "Just for the two of us?"

"Could be if you wanted it be."

"Castle, that's not," she could hear him giggling at her.

"I know...and no I won't be there. Just Beckett but I was thinking about asking Jenny too...but seeing that no ones cares..." he walks a few steps forward.

"Wait I do, she's my best friend so, I am in...if you still."

"If I still what?" he paused for a second so he could get her to react, when she didn't immediately. He turns to face her this time with serious face, holding out the magazine. "Of course I am serious. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't. I..."

"You still love her."

"I never stopped and never will. She's my life, and I..." he takes in a deep breath, "I will do anything for her, I wanted her not only to relax...by herself but to have fun with her girlfriends then maybe..." his voice trailed off some.

"Then maybe she will want to share her fun with you." Like we use to, he thought in his head. That's what he missed most about their love was the sharing everything with each other.

"Yes, something like that. I want to help her the best way I know how." Lanie takes the magazine from him again.

"She's gonna love it," They walk down the hallway towards the doors, "I know I do." Then she steps in front of him and pokes him with two fingers hard right next to his collar bone.

"Owe, what was that for?" He stepped back a step, raising his arm up to that area.

"What she says to me on this trip..." she voice turned mean again. Castle rubbed the area.

"I get it," he puts his other hand up so she won't poke him again, "is under lock and key. I wound't..."

"Dare? You better not! I have all kinds of sharp objects we can get back at you with..." there was a pause in her voice. "Understood."

Castle nods repeatedly. "Understood."

Only if Lanie knew what Castle was really planning. Upstairs near the bull-pen they enter, side by side.

"Now all you have to do is..." Castle was saying when high heels came a clicking from behind them.

"Is what?" Beckett calls out.

"Kate!" he flips his attention to her grabbing the magazine from Lanie. She eyes him, suspiciously.

"Castle what are you up too.?" Beckett glances between her friend and her husband. "You know that you are not allowed up here, working with," she than glares at her two detectives. Who seem to be acting she thought clueless.

"I can't see my friends?" he shoots Beckett his best innocent look as he places his arm around Lanie pulling her closer to him smiling. But he still gets the death glare, Beckett's stare, which is not a good one. "I was just stopping by for a minute but you're right I don't belong here. so I'm going."

 _He's giving up that easy, now I know something's not right_. He hangs his head, and whispers a 'thank you' and 'she's all yours' to Lanie on his way to the elevator. Beckett continues to stare at him. The doors open and he enters. After leaning up against the wall he waves a friendly wave at all of them. one that, along with the glittering eyes, got to Kate. She sighs, _why is he teasing my heart so much_. She blinks. Because you love him, her mind calls to her. Ryan and Espo stare at her staring at her husband.

"Look at how miserable she is, why can't she just talk to him about what is going on..." Ryan says.

"It 's heartbreaking to see that bro..." Espo peeks at Ryan his mind wondering. "Is he..."

"He's planning something big isn't he?" both stare at each other.

"Bro you don't think..."

"I do, come on we can catch up to him and find out."

Boys look at the elevator, "The stairs would be faster," Ryan whispers.

"Hurry then," they take off past Beckett, getting her famous death glare. Espo just shrugs his shoulders. "What, we caught a case." Beckett turns to follow the guys with her eyes suspiciously wondering what they were all up to...

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Notes:** Thank you for all the reviews, I know that some don't like "friends" of Castle, but this story is my way of venting out my anger! I am a really really pissed Castle fan right now! I was really excited when the 1st episode was coming in Sept. and was willing to see where the story-line went but now, I am barely hanging on (last week it was with a rope and now it's with frayed dental floss). I am also now losing respect for all the actors of this show too, sorry guys. They didn't only destroy Caskett, Castle and Beckett they destroy all the characters for me, yes all of them, even slaughter. I just think that it's going to get worse. Maybe after these last two episode air I will feel better but right now I don't. My sister just had to...update me on what she learned, I don't want to see Ryan and Espo in therapy, Castle still chasing after Beckett or Beckett not wanting Castle around and I sure the hell don't care about his missing two months anymore. I want to see what we had (a close nit family)...I don't think that I ever will though.

So in this story I wrote how I see them today. Kinda sad thing to see. And how I wrote the ending with a cliff hanger...so sorry if they don't seem right. Because they never will be right again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last seduction**  
 **Chapter 3**  
 **by Sunterra**  
 **Nov. 15, 2015**

* * *

 **Notes:** Another short chapter I know. I'm trying to do a little at a time, while I am watching some football to relax from thinking about this season of Castle. I am doing better and the writing keeps my mind clear. I see that everyone is enjoy it so I will try to get more up soon.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

"Castle wait," Ryan and Espo yell at him, well at his car. Ryan waves his arms about, "He can't see us bro." So Espo steps in front of Castle's car blocking his only path to make Castle either run over him or have to swivel into some cops cars. Castle, glances up at the last possible second and slams on his breaks. Espo covers his eyes waiting for the car to hit him but it never comes. The car stops just in time. Castle slides his hands down his face. What kind of idiot does that. He shakes his head. After almost hitting Espo, Castle yells out the window to them, "What are you trying to do get yourself killed."

"You wouldn't do that." was Espo's only response.

"I...What do you guys want..." Espo after being scared that Castle might actually hit him, slowly goes the his window.

"You're leaving so soon bro?"

"You came out here and almost got hit by my car just to ask me that?"

"Answer him," Ryan calls, getting a weird glance from Castle.

Castle just shook it off. "Well," He swallowed, "Beckett didn't want me around her so yeah, and I..." Espo saw that he was getting all teary eyed when he mentioned her name, like that. Castle, closes his eyes for a second and sighs. He glances around for Ryan. He didn't just disappear. Castle thought. "and besides I got work to do." Ryan who was on the other side of Castle's car see, the magazine open on the front seat of his car.

"When do you ever listen..." Espo says as Ryan open's the passenger side car door and gets in.

"Guys, look I..." Castle hears the car door shut.

"Ryan what are you doing bro?" both glare a deep glare, a how dare you do that glare, over at Ryan, who makes himself comfortable in Castle's front seat. Ignoring them both Ryan flips through the magazine. "This place is great."

"I know right, it's got..." Castle starts talking to him like it's no big deal.

"Is this where you taking her?" Ryan ask, hoping that was the plan.

"It's um..."

"What are you planning Castle?" Castle glances back at Espo.

"It's..." Castle looks from one man to another.

"A trip that she's never going to go with you on." He swivels his head back towards Ryan. "And besides I thought you were..." Ryan shakes his head confused. "Spill, everything."

"Look, guys, " Castle swallows, "It's my anniversary as you know."

"No we don't," Espo adds, still holding an anger towards Castle for not letting them go to the wedding, which both men were looking forward too.

Castle sighs, he knows that Espo is never going let that go.

"Anyway, my...our one year anniversary is coming up," he closes his eyes and lowers his head. This was very hard on him. They are not even together on that day. "And I thought..."

He opens his eyes but doesn't look at either one of them. " I give Beckett, Kate, a..."

"A trip for just the two of you..." Ryan chimes in. "That's why the magazine."

"Good luck with that bro." Espo steps back some. "Like Ryan says she won't go for that, she'll just think that you are interfering again." then he thinks about Lanie, "and what does Lanie..."

"No I," Castle goes into a defense mood again. Why should he have to defend every move he makes. "I wanted to give her something special. A..."

Ryan thinks about what Castle's says earlier. "A Girls trip," he snaps his fingers. "That's why you were talking to Lanie."

"A what now?" Espo shakes his head, not quiet understanding that one.

"A girls trip, you know you do them before weddings..." Ryan told his partner. Espo raised his eyes brows. "That's why...what did Lanie say to all of this?"

"She was on board..." Ryan just stares at Castle, "Well, at first she wasn't then she so my point of view."

"Wait a second you want her to go out with your wife and spy on her for you! Now that's a new low for you."

"No!" Castle shook his head. "That's not..." I have to convince them as well I see. "I wanted to give her that one thing that I know she wanted. She didn't get one."

"Does that mean..." Ryan just had to ask him.

"Yes, that's who I was going to go see. I was going to ask your wife," he swallowed, "If she wanted to join them."

"So this isn't a scheme to spy," Espo was still suspicious though.

"No, it's not and you and Lanie think to much a like. She already warned me that she would kill me."

"And she should, along with me." Espo held out his hands ready to strangle Castle.

"Look, there's no other motive I wouldn't." Espo shoots a glares at him, Castle puts his hand up "Look I learned my lesson the last time I try to..."

"Did you, really cause..."

Castle gave a sheepish look and lowered his eyes, "Yes..." He looks from Ryan then back to Espo. "Look Beckett and Lanie,"

"And Jenny," Ryan adds. Castle pats him on the shoulder. "Yes, and Jenny deserve one. Just for them.

"Wow, Castle this place has it all, I'm now jealous..." Ryan flipping through the magazine again.

"I would allow you to go but it's a girls day out, no men allowed. Maybe next time buddy."

"Castle,"

"I promise we will do something fun while they are gone." I just hope they go for it. He said under his breath.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
 **by Sunterra**  
 **Nov. 20, 2015**

* * *

 **Notes:** sorry so late in updating had a not so good week. The only good thing was that the Castle was pretty good. I was totally shocked! and it's kinda hard to shock me. Hope you enjoy this Chapter more to come. Please leave me comments to read.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Laine stands still and watches her best friend through the glass window to her office. Beckett staring at her phone with a reminder that her one year anniversary was tomorrow. A tear slips down her face. A one year anniversary is to be shared with someone the one that you love, not to be separated but she's the one who decided to keep away from Castle. She blinks looking up when Lanie taps the window, Beckett nods.

Lanie walks through the door carrying a dozen roses and balloons which light up her friends' eyes.

"Who?" Beckett thinks to herself, staring at the flowers. "You know that Castle's not..."

"I know," Lanie starting in again. "Allowed in here but come on Kate, he..."

Lanie holds out the card and smiles. Beckett sighs, grabbing for the letter.

"I do too, I just..." Lanie was confused at Beckett's words.

"He had a carrier deliver them, is what I was going to say."

"Oh," she heard Beckett sigh out.

"But He does love you. It's written all over his face." Lanie stops for a second, "Wait isn't, your anniversary tomorrow.?"

"Our one year, yes."

"If you miss him that much then invite him..." She lefts her eyes brows.

"What?" Beckett opens the card in her hand. "Happy Anniversary, my lover, my partner in crime, and my partner in life. And will you treat yourself to..." she says, then swallows. A golden ticket was there with her name on it. Katherine Beckett Castle. Beckett snorts, then softly shakes her head. she reads the rest of the note. "Since you didn't get to get one before our wedding...I thought you would enjoy..." she flips the card over to read the back of it. "A spa day." She glances up at Lanie who holds one too, "Seriously, a spa day."

"It's just for us girls..." Lanie comments seeing Beckett's reaction.

"Us..."

"What do you say, girl, please don't leave me."

"Please," Jenny calls out too giving Beckett a puppy eyed look.

"I just can't leave for the day, he knows that."

"Yes you can," Gates enters behind the girls from the hallway to her desk. "What?" all three said at the same time.

"Gates. Captain sir." Beckett gets to her feet shocked to see the former Captain there in her precinct.

"And you will take this." Gates glances from one to another. "That's you new assignment."

"huh?" everyone says, stun that those words came out of her mouth.

"What about the boys," Lanie asks pointing behind her. The boys were at their desk trying to listen in without being to noisy. That got Beckett thinking some. Then a thought came to Beckett, that this was all Castle's doing.

"They have one of their own." Gates hands Ryan a paper, then faces Beckett again. "just not one with you at the spa."

"But sir I..." a pause from Beckett. "Wait Castle set this whole thing up, didn't he?"

"No, no no," Gates wiggled her finger at Beckett. Beckett gives her a death glare. "He did however, come to me to tell me that it was your first anniversary. I told him that I couldn't take you away. He begged me."

"So he bribed you," Beckett responded.

Gates shook her head at Beckett, "No, oh god no...You know that I don't take bribes from anyone."

"Then,"

"He just told me that he wanted to do something special, since you guys separated," Gates hung her head, "Kate, why didn't you tell me," she held out her hand to Beckett. "What happened to the two of you?"

Beckett sighed, she didn't really want to go over all this again, it was sad enough the first time. She didn't need any more people to know. "I just needed time." She wipes her hand down her face.

"So this could be a great thing for you then. It seems like he wants to do something nice. To get you to take time for yourself and find your way."

"Sir I can't... he..."

"I told him that I couldn't guarantee that I could let you do this but that I would try. Then he left. He looked heartbroken, more than I have ever seen, in all the years I known him."

"I just hope that he wont try something stupid." Beckett leans against her desk.

"He loves you too much to try anything." Gates stated not knowing the other things that he tried to win her back with. That's an understatement there Beckett thought to herself. Look at all that he's tried already.

"I thought the plan was very sweet thing to do so I looked into it...That's when a case came up."

Kinda convenient don't you think. Beckett thought to herself. "I didn't want to have to break his heart too. But when I talked to the client he wanted all males. and well." Gates continues on.

"All males why?" Beckett asked with curiosity.

"I have no idea..." Gates answered, "He said only male detectives this time."

"Maybe, he's scared of women," Jenny answers,

"That's where we come in." Ryan blurted out, listening with Espo in the bullpen area.

Everyone turns to face him.

"Yes," Gates continues. "I told them I would put my best men on the case."

"But sir you..." Beckett starts to complain that she's the only one that can take a case.

"I can when it comes from the director,...it's over my head..."

Espo reads the case in his hands. "They want us to go there... they want men only, Why?" Both look at Lanie and Beckett then each other. "Let's do this bro, we can pull it off."

"I think Beckett could too," Ryan suggested.

"Don't say that, " he slaps Ryan on the back of the head for even suggesting that out to the universe.

"Can we take Castle with us." Ryan ignores the hit and continues to talk.

They looks at Gates,

"It will keep him out of trouble sir..." Beckett whispers to her.

Gates hesitates for a second before answering him.

"Sure, just make sure..."

"Yeah yeah," Ryan waves his hands around. "He's our responsibly,...he always is."

"Yeah, we are use to it." Espo adds.

"And the three of you," Gates points the women. "Go to that spa day."

"But sir,"

"Not buts, Detective, I mean Captain, that's an order." Beckett swallows. She knew that she was stuck in this, with no way out. Lanie wraps her arm around her best friend Kate and Jenny.

"Come on Kate, we need this, just for us..."

"Alright one day. and only one."

"That's my girls," Gates calls watching Beckett roll her eyes in defeat.

"But what if..."

"Nothing is going to happen, how can it...the guys are gone and now we are too..."

"This way girls to our day!" Both Lanie and Jenny drag Beckett towards the elevator.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
